Sünden der Vergangeheit Eine Liebe die nicht leben darf!
by Kairi2805
Summary: Vegeta&Kakarott lernen sich, im Alter von 5 und 4 Jahren durch einen Zufall das erste mal kennen. Durch einen Unfall, verdonnert Vegeta, Kakarott dazu mit ihm zu trainieren! Von da an absolvieren sie ihr trainieng zusammen, und langsam fängt Kakarott im Alter von 13 Jahren an, sich in ihn zu verlieben...
1. Prologe

Prolog

Sünden der Vergangenheit

– Eine Liebe die nicht Leben darf!

Sünden…

Sind wir nicht alle irgendwo Sünder… -So auch ich.

Ich gebe vor jemand zu sein der ich nicht bin. Hochmütig und Stolz schaue ich auf die anderen herab, gebe mich wie immer ganz arrogant und zeige ihnen wie schwach und wertlos sie sind. Ich neige zur Überheblichkeit und zolle so gut wie niemanden Respekt. Ich handle selbstsüchtig und Übermütig. Habe wehrlose und unschuldige getötet, habe über sie gerichtet. Aber ich bin neidisch auf alle die es besser haben als ich. DENNOCH die größte Sünde die ich begehe ist die LIEBE. Ja die Liebe, die liebe zu einem anderen Mann meines Volkes. Eine sexuelle Begierde und Lust die gestillt werden will. Körperliches Verlangen, den anderen so nah bei sich zu spüren wie nie zuvor. Egal ob durch Fantasie oder Realität.

Oh ja ich bin ein Sünder… Selbst ob ich ihn der Hölle lande oder von all meinen Lastern/Sünden gereinigt werde… ich würde die größte Sünde meines Lebens immer wieder begehen. Doch mein handeln beruht auf der Tatsache, dass ich neidisch auf sie bin, sie dürfen lieben wen sie wollen ohne sich dafür rechtfertigen zu müssen. meine harte Schale sollte meine Gefühle fernhalten, doch er hat alles verändert. Und so sehr ich mich auch bemühe kalt uns distanziert zu sein, muss ich es mir eingestehen, ich liebe jemanden den ich nicht lieben darf.

Ich bin Prinz und zukünftiger König der Saiyajins… Mein Name Vegeta.


	2. Kapitel 1 Das erste Treffen!

Das erste Treffen!

Der kleine Junge war zwar nicht wirklich schneller als sein Verfolger, aber kleiner. Also schlüpfte er durch ein Loch in der Wand und landete im Palastgarten, ohne es zu merken. Aus Angst doch noch geschnappt zu werden, rannte er weiter. Kurzfristig hatte er beschlossen, sich einen Platz hier im Garten zum Schlafen zu suchen. Und hier standen einige Bäume und Büsche herum, die gut als Schlafplatz dienen konnten. Er durchstreifte die einzelnen Areale bis er eine riesige alte Weide gefunden hatte. Moos bedeckte den Boden zum Fuße des Stammes. Genau richtig, dachte er und ließ sich auf einen der weit ausladenden Äste der Weide nieder. Hier konnte er ruhig ein kleines Nickerchen machen können. Fasziniert beobachtete Kakarott den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt die Wolken am Firmament, die stetig weiter zogen oder kleine lustige Figuren bildeten. Sein Körper hatte sich langsam vom Stress der letzten Tage entspannt und so war er im Geäst des Baumes eingeschlafen, die Kälte geflissentlich ausblendend. Sein Saiyajinschweif zuckte bedächtig neben ihm immer mal wieder auf und ab.

Nach seinen Übungen beschloss Vegeta noch etwas in Schlossgarten spazieren zu gehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und die Ruhe auf sich wirken zu lassen. Sein Vater hätte es verschwendete Zeit genannt und seine Mutter dummes Lustwandeln, aber er hatte schon oft gemerkt, dass ihm solch ruhigen Momente Zeit gaben über vieles nachzudenken und Ordnung in seine Gedankenwelt zu bringen. Es gab da vor allem eine Stelle, die er immer sehr gerne aufsuchte und eben zu jenem alten Baum zog es ihn jetzt auch wieder. Seltsam, wie lange er schon nicht mehr hier gewesen war...

Seufzend drehte der kleine Saiyajin sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an die Brust- seine Lieblingsposition beim Schlafen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte absolut keine Lust aufzuwachen. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich durch das Laub schoben kribbelte es ihn in der Nase. Seufzend und blinzelnd öffnete er langsam die Augen. Er blinzelte in das helle Licht der Sonne und schloss seine Augen schnell wieder, als das helle Licht seine Augen blendete. Leicht blinzelnd öffnete er dann schlussendlich doch die Augen und schaute wie eine Eule in das Tageslicht. Müde rieb er sich mit dem Handrücken über diese und richtete sich langsam auf sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm lehnend. Er reckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn im Strecken innehalten. Hatte er da gerade etwas gehört? Das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Sein Blick klärte sich langsam. Sein Schweif ringelte sich vergnügt als das Sonnenlicht ihn im Fell kitzelte und sich kurz vom Sonnenlicht wärmend schloss er entspannt die Augen. Doch diese öffneten sich schlagartig, als ihn ein weiteres Geräusch aus seinem Schlaf riss. Er horchte und... da... schon wieder. Eine Stimme. Vielleicht hatte ihn sein Verfolger gefunden. Er setzte sich auf und sah zu dem kleinen flammenhaarigen Jungen hinunter der dort unter dem Baum stand. Er wollte gerade Antworten als, seine Hand am Ast abrutsche und er von diesem zu fallen drohte. Doch der Junge war viel zu erschrocken, als das er sein Gleichgewicht noch halten konnte. Mit einem „Plumps" fiel er zu Boden.

Lange herrschte Schweigen, ehe Vegeta sich abstützte und den untenliegenden knurrend ansah. „Sag mal, tickst du noch richtig!, fuhr er den anderen an. „Ich bin ausgerutscht. Entschuldige", der Saiyajin begann das Gesicht schmerzvoll zu verziehen, während er sich an den Kopf faste. Der Prinz hob seinen Oberkörper etwas an, beobachtete aber weiterhin den Unterklassekrieger. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das sollte und was du hier zu suchen hast?!", knurrend funkelte er den jüngeren an. „Verdammt, ich hab hier geschlafen. Was soll ich sonst hier getan haben? Also sollte ich eher dich fragen, was du hier machst."

Ein verärgertes aber auch belustigtes Aufschnaufen erklang.

"Was ICH hier mache?" Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ungläubiger, doch seltsamer Weise empfand er nicht einmal Wut, -Jeder andere Saiyajin, der so mit ihm geredet hätte, wäre schon längst Geschichte -Aber diese merkwürdige Unterklassenmade, die ihn da so offen beleidigte, war irgendwie  
...irgendwie... Mit einer schnellen Bewegung beförderte Vegeta den kleinen Saiyajin von sich herunter und dieser landete auf seinem Hinterteil! „Aua das tat weh. Du Idiot! Na warte!" Da sprang Kakarott auch schon auf seine Beine und richtete auch sogleich seine Handfläche auf Vegeta und trat näher heran. ,,So , jetzt bist du fällig!", schrie er, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, kniff seine Augen zu und - nichts geschah! Entgeistert starrte Kakarott dem Prinzen in die Augen. Seine Attacke war missglückt und die Zornesröte wich erschrockener Blässe. ,,Äh...d-das ...d-das hätte eigentlich anders laufen sollen.", stammelte Kakarott, kleinlaut. Mit einem unbezahlbaren Blick, aus ernster Schockiertheit, peinlichem Entsetzen und völliger Enttäuschung, über die fehlgeschlagene Attacke, sah er mit einem angestrengt wirkenden Blick zur Seite. Vegeta erfasste jetzt erst, die gesamte Situation und so wie er gerade noch abwartend und verwundert auf den kleinen, frechen Unterklassekrieger gestarrt hatte, brach er nun in ein schallendes Lachen aus, das die Gegend erfüllte. Er konnte kaum mehr Atmen vor Lachen und warf beinahe hilflos, den Kopf in den Nacken, um wenigstens noch ein bisschen Luft zu bekommen.  
Das Gesicht von Kakarott verzog sich zu einer tief beleidigten Schnute.  
Abwechselnd sah er, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und diese abwechselnd ein und aus sog, von dem lachenden Vegeta auf seine Füße.  
Der Prinz sah dies und wünschte sich auch im selben Moment besser nicht zu Kakarott hin gesehen zu haben, denn dieses Gesicht ließ seinen Lachkrampf nur noch stärker werden. Es dauerte wirklich noch eine ganze Weile, bis der Prinz sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Vegeta hatte in zehn Minuten so viel gelacht, wie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Was kein Wunder war, denn beim Kämpfen, Essen und Schlafen, hatte er noch nie wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

,,Wie heißt du, Kröte?", fragte Vegeta noch immer schmunzelnd.  
,,Pah! Sag ich dir doch nicht! Du Idiot" Trotzig verschränkte Kakarott die Arme und noch immer waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet. So was dummes, den Kerl hätte ich fertig gemacht. Das mit den Ki-Strahlen muss ich wohl noch üben... so ein Mist! ,,So, kleiner. Also was willst du hier?" Kleiner? Ich bin doch fast einen Kopf größer als dieser Zwerg! ,,Ich wollte zum Trainingsraum, um meinem Vater zu zeigen dass ich - " Der kleine Unterklassekrieger stockte und erneut trat betroffene Schamesröte auf die Wangen des Jungen. „Dass du was?", hakte der Prinz neugierig nach. ,,Dass ich, na ja ..." Erneut musste Vegeta laut auflachen. Wie konnte man denn bitte derart dämlich aus der Wäsche gucken? Und dann dieses idiotische Gestammel dazu! Vegeta verfiel einem erneuten Lachanfall. Der zweite an diesem Tag und in Reihenfolge. Was war nur los? „Das ich den Ki-Strahl beherrsche!" „Scheint ja hervorragend funktioniert zu haben! Was?" Erneut musste sich Vegeta beherrschen, als er sah wie das Gesicht des jüngeren rot anlief wie eine Tomate. Vor Scharm und auch vor Wut! D- dieser arrogante Affe! Der junge amüsierte ihn! Wer war diese kleine Made? „ Wie ist dein Name?" Und somit fing der unbekannte an seinen Namen zu stottern! Was dem Prinzen jedoch so langsam den Nerv raubte! ,,Na los jetzt, dein Name, ich warte!" Derweil kam Bardock im Palastgaten an, als man ihm sagte dass sein Sohn ihn suchen würde. Also hielt er nach dessen Ki Ausschau, fand ihm im Garten vor und als er seinen Sohn dort neben dem Prinzen stehen sah, und sein Sohn anscheinend etwas angestellt hatte, versuchte er sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten seines Sohnes zu entschuldigen! „Prinz Vegeta bitte mein Sohn-!", doch wurde er durch eine Handbewegung eben dessen Befohlen zu schweigen. Mist! Kakarott wurde bleich als er den PRINZEN ansah. „Na hat´s klick gemacht?", spöttelte Vegeta, noch immer um Beherrschung ringend, als sein Blick erneut auf den perplexen Gesichtsausdruck Kakarotts ruhte. Sein Vater stand nur regungslos da und sah seinen Sohn an. Darauf wartend was der Prinz nun tun möge. ,,Ka- ka- rott, Kakarott heiße ich, Eure Majestät...äh, Hoheit...Prinz Vegeta." Kakarott ließ sich ziemlich unbeholfen auf die Knie plumpsen und legte die falsche Hand, auf die verkehrte Seite seiner Brust. Der Prinz biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht noch einmal auflachen zu müssen. „Kakarott, also! Na gut! Deine Strafe soll gut überlegt sein für deine Frechheit!" Heftig musste Kakarott schlucken. So schnell sollte also sein kleines Leben beendet sein?! „VERDAMMT! Blöder Mist aber auch. Wo ist diese Made nur hin?", schimpfte der Hüne aufgeregt. Dieser Bengel war einfach zu klein und zu flink. Er war einfach unter ihm hindurch geschlüpft und durch ein Loch in der Mauer davon gekrochen, als er ihn packen wollte. Und dann sah er ihn –neben den Prinzen stehen. „Da ist ja die Kröte!", fing Nappa an zu knurren, und hechtete zu den beiden. Und ehe sich Kakarott versah, wurde er am Kragen gepackt. „Hab ich dich!" Kakarott versuchte sich zu befreien und nach dem größeren zu schlagen. „Lass mich los du blöder Eierkopf!", schrie er Zeter und mordio und schlug, wie im Training zu. Er traf den Hünen am Kinn, bis ihn die Stimme seines Vaters aufhielt. Erst verstand er nicht warum er so aufgeregt klang. Doch dann sah er sich um und erblickte den Prinzen, der ihn neugierig musterte. Sofort hörte er auf zu strampeln. „Lass ihn runter Nappa!" Verdutzt sah der Hüne den Prinzen an. „Aber Prinz Vegeta dieser Bengel ist unerlaubt in den Palast eingedrungen!" Dieser funkelte seinen Leibwächter an! „Ich sagte lass ihn runter!", erhob der Prinz seine Stimme. Und Kakarott der immer noch glaubte, sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, sah den Prinzen mit großen Augen an als dieser weiter sprach. „Dieser Bengel wird bei mir trainieren. Und Kakarott erwarte keine Gnade. Mein Training ist gnadenlos. Und wehe du kommst morgen zu spät! Dann verpasse ich dir eine Abreibung die sich gewaschen hat! Und du würdest dir wünschen ich hätte dich wirklich auf der Stelle hingerichtet!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Prinz in sein Gemach! Einen verdutzten Kakarott und Nappa zurück lassend. Wieder im hier und jetzt schüttelte der Hüne seinen Kopf. Seit wann unterrichtete der Prinz irgendjemanden bzw. trainierte er mit jemanden zusammen? Nachdenklich zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. Etwas musste den Prinzen stark beeindruckt haben, dass er diesen Knirps als seinen Lehrling akzeptierte. Schulter zuckend und mit einem „Hey Bardock!", schleuderte er den Bengel zu seinem Vater. Dieser machte jedoch weniger Anstalten seinen Sohn aufzufangen, also schlitterte dieser, bis zu den Füßen seines Vaters. Sich die Nase reibend wollte der Kleine sich auf den älteren stürzen, erhielt jedoch von seinem Vater einen scharfen und tadelnden Blick, der ihn diese Idee ganz schnell wieder vergessen ließ. „Los. Wir gehen nach Hause!", waren die einzigen Worte die Bardock an seinen Sohn richtete, und ihn an der Hand hinter sich herzog.

Zuhause angekommen lieferten sich Bardock und seine Frau ein heftiges Wortgefecht. „Ich glaube es nicht. Von all meinen Söhnen wird der schwächste zum Lehrling des Prinzen. Ich dachte ja es würde eines Tages Radditz oder Tarles sein, aber Kakarott? Bei Tsuki diese Schande!", schimpfte Bardock, als er nach Hause zurückkehrte. „Du weißt, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist das er mit so einer niedrigen Kampfkraft geboren wurde!" verteidigte Taanipu ihren Sohn. „Oh doch! Hättest du damals zugestimmt ihn in die Servanteneinrichtung zu tun, so hätten wir jetzt nicht diese Probleme und müssten nicht mit dieser Schande leben!" Jetzt wurde es Taanipu zu bunt. „Diese Schande ist dein Sohn. D- du arroganter Affe! Und Kakarott wird bei dem Prinzen trainieren. Ob es dir passt oder nicht! Und du weißt ganz genau warum ich damals strikt dagegen war." Die Servanteneinrichtung war eine Einrichtung für unrühmliche Saiyajins, ältere, die ihren Schwanz verloren hatten und bei denen er nicht mehr nachwachsen würde oder eben Säuglinge wie Kakarott, die nicht für den Kampf taugten. Jene Saiyajins waren das unterste Glied in einer strengen Hierarchie. Sie waren es, die die Namen, Diener, Sklave oder Mätresse tragen würden… „D-Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Taanipu, willst du mit dieser Schande leben?! Denke an unsere Söhne! Sie werden sich für ihn schämen müssen!" Sie wich knurrend zurück, als ihr Geliebter auf sie zu ging. „Als du Kakarott damals seinen Namen gegeben hast, hast Du, ihn somit als Familienoberhaupt anerkannt! Bardock, nur weil der Kleine schwach geboren wurde, muss er das nicht sein ganzes Leben sein! Du bist durch dein Training auch immer stärker geworden. Kakarott kann dies auch! Und nur weil du einen Groll gegen den König hegst, muss es Kakarott nicht auch!" Der General fing an bedrohlich zu knurren und seine Augen funkelten. Dieses Thema war ein rotes Tuch für ihn, und das wusste sie genau! „Ich warne dich Weib. Noch ein Wort darüber…!" Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm wiedersprach. Auch von seiner Frau nicht, was aber eher daran lag, dass sie sich sonst immer einig waren. „Was sonst? Mein Gott Bardock diese Sache ist Jahre her!"

„Weib, ich warne dich… Ich stehe im Rang über dir!" Sein Affenschwanz entwand sich von seiner Hüfte und richtete sich starr und warnend auf.  
Die Saiyajin ballte wütend die Fäuste. Ihrer Kehle entwich ein tiefes Grollen, aber sie tat nichts. Bardock schrie förmlich danach, sie zu einem Kampf heraus zu fordern. Dies war der übliche Weg bei den Saiyajins, Zwistigkeiten und Meinungsverschiedenheiten bei zu legen, aber sie konnte gegen ihren Gatten nicht kämpfen. Er war ihr kräftemäßig haushoch überlegen und diese Klarheit war es, was sie nur noch wütender machte, dennoch würde sie nicht nachgeben. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer bekommen was sie wollte. „Oh nein wir klären das jetzt ein für alle ma-!",

doch verstummte sie, als ihr Mann seine Hände hart auf die Tischplatte schlug! „Weib zum aller letzten Mal. Kakarott wird nicht mit dem Prinzen trainieren. Das ist mein allerletztes Wort und du hast das zu akzeptieren!"

Ihr Blick wurde traurig. „Was ist mit dir los!? Du hast dich seit der Geburt der Zwillinge so verändert!", sagte sie traurig. „Ich habe mich nicht verändert, ich sehe nur die Tatsachen!", waren seine Worte und entschlossen drehte er ihr den Rücken zu.

„Bardock, wann wirst du endlich vergessen?!" Mit den Zähnen knirschend und die Fäuste ballend zischte er ihr entgegen „Ich werde niemals vergessen!" Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie einfach stehen.

Kakarott, der sich in einer Nische des Wohnzimmers verkrochen und das ganze Gespräch mitangehört hatte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Arsch!", fauchte er leise. Er ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust und sah sie mit ernster Miene an. Na warte Vater. Ich werde dir beweisen das ich kein Schwächling bin! Und somit stand sein Entschluss bei dem Prinzen zu trainieren fest! Auch ohne die Erlaubnis seines Vaters!


End file.
